


Hero Worship

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Varric calls out Ashalle’s crush on Solas. She distracts himby talking about her hero, Sylvas, Commander of the Grey.Thursday, 19 July 2018





	Hero Worship

The sound of idle chatter and merry music floated though the little tavern. Ashalle leaned back and the old wooden chair let out a creek. She liked the tavern, being surrounded by people and their revelry reminded her of her clan. It made her feel a little less alone, less isolated. The sound of a chair scraping the floor caught her attention.

“ Mind if I take a seat?” Varric inquires, though she wasn’t sure what the point of asking was. He’d already sat and started making himself at home. She smiled warmly, a little chuckle escaping her chest.

“Sure Varric, did you need something?”

Varric’s face twisted into an expression of mock seriousness, he drew in a dramatic breath, letting it out as he began to speak.

“Oh yes, very important, strictly inquisition business.” The corners of his mouth twitching, trying to avoid the smile creeping on to his lips, “I thought you looked like you could use some company. Can’t have the herald all alone, that’s when the demons will strike! If they take you out where would we be?”

“Stuck with a giant hole in the sky, I suppose?” Ashalle looked down at the mark on her hand, glowing softly.

“See I’m doing my duty as a member of the Inquisition!” Varric flashed a wicked smile, “It seems like Chuckles takes that particular duty pretty seriously. You are hardly ever out of his sights.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ashalle scoffed, a pink blush coloring her freckled cheeks.

“Oh alright, we don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want to Doe-Eyes.”

“There is nothing to talk about, Solas is a friend,” Ashalle stammered, she was eager to change the topic of conversation. “What did you think of the king turning up after all that business with the mages?”

“Hmm, I met King Alistair once before, it was with Hawke right before Kirkwall went tits up. He seemed a noble enough man and he allowed the mages into the Inquisition’s ranks when he could have insisted they face the king’s justice.”

“Mhhmm,” Ashalle nodded, “He seems like a good enough leader, the dalish have seen more kindness under his rule than in the past. Though I suspect the Warden Commander has something to do with that. Creators, I wish she would have been with him at Redcliffe, they say she is still his royal mistress.”

“Do I detect a hit of hero worship?”

“I was 13 when the blight hit. My father’s clan was in the Frostbacks at the time, he felt honor bound to help and join with the other dalish clans fighting at her side. Despite my mothers pleading, our keeper allowed him and a small host of warriors to aid the wardens. He used to tell me stories of her, how one of the people saved all of Ferelden and sat at their kings side.Growing up she was everything I wanted to be, fierce and brave, more cunning than any shem. ” Ashalle’s eyes were full of wistful wonder as she spoke with lively animation Varic had never seen before. 

“You should really talk to Sister Nightingale, She traveled with the hero you know? I bet She’d have stories to tell you.”

“I-I don’t think Leliana cares for me much…” She felt the mark sputter in her palm as it always did when she felt anxious. She clenched her fist tightly trying to conceal it. Leiana had treated her with cold inderance at best.

“Hey, don’t take that personally. She and Cassandra are hard on you, undeservedly a lot of the time but remember they’ve lost someone very important to them recently. We all grieve in our own ways. I’m sure she’ll come around.” Varric placed friendly hand on her shoulder, “ They both will.”

She remembered how the death of her father had twisted her up inside. How her sweet gentle nature had turned into wrath and vengeance. She had stopped being angry long ago but she’d never been the same since no matter how many years past. Perhaps it was the same for Leliana and Cassandra. They just hadn’t had the luxury of time to grieve or a compassionate guiding hand to comfort their pain.

“I think I will ask her, Thank you Varric.”

“No problem Ash. Now about you and Chuckles…”


End file.
